


君依存症

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [7]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 真名暴露，劇透。如果，設定。包含移動元素。從綁吊用玩具來自拷問的調教啦說的地方開始的話。因為也包含結腸攻擊啦注意。9/19/288
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454344





	君依存症

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [君依存症](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556789) by 3400398. 

> 12321452  
R18  
2020年2月3日 23:17

卡地亞的主人。 擔負著人修復工作的少女。 作為demiservant，與瑪修一起前往特異點，修復了的事當然，被魔術協會和鐘塔報告著。

如果和各種各樣的從者契約，成為魔術師的家系也沒有的普通人，不太被做好的反應也沒有辦法。 人修復的記錄等，被消除的魔術師們難以相信的東西。

雖然是微小但是被觀測了的特異點。 達芬奇發現這並不是聖杯碎片的糾纏，而是人為的東西，是在作為主人的少女和從者們Rayshift之後。

「被整了......」

我一邊動著存在證明的手，一邊想著如果能平安回來就好了。

倫敦的一角。 能看見時鐘塔的街道中。 一年前，是過去能飛的Rayshift的時期,不過，包含著只有現代，而且適合的裝束作為主人的少女，藤丸立香。

「看來，我們好像被陷進了圈套。 」

冷靜地告訴他，拿起立香的手，快步走開。

「誒？ 福爾摩斯？ 」

怎麼回事？

在街上前進，到後巷。 走進建築物的陰影，環顧四周，從立香放開手。 在立香和瑪修面前，一起來Rayshift的兩個人物，福爾摩斯和莫里亞蒂變裝。 加上幻術，就和立香長得一模一樣。

「我和偵探一起欺騙敵人的眼睛。 如果沒有你，怎麼都好。 福爾摩斯，如果讓主人和瑪修君去Rayshift」

「我知道。 我也會擾亂你的」

趕快結束了對話，莫里亞蒂從建築物的陰影中走了出來。

福爾摩斯啟動通訊機，呼喚達芬奇，早早地將兩人脫離。 緊接之後，注意到接近的跡象，跑了起來。

在博物館前面經過的時候。 晃動，視野扭曲。

跑的腳扭在一起，向前摔倒，身體撞到地面上。

「相當費工夫啊，卡地亞的老闆」

抱住身體的男人。 一邊感受著另一個男人的存在，一邊又因為什麼術的緣故吧。 放棄了意識。

其次恢復意識的時候，不愉快的景色展開了。

失去意識的時候術已經融化。 不是主人的少女是被敵人知道的狀態，這樣的狀態不能理解。

衣服被剝下，裸體曝曬，被後面手搭著的手臂被拘束，雙腳的膝蓋被彎曲，象在使之開腳的狀態不關閉一樣地被捆綁。 機身也纏著繩子，從上面吊著的現狀。

雖說是跨在木馬身上，但木馬身上卻裝著不相稱的性玩具。 如果這根吊著的繩子鬆開了，那麼尾孔裡就會有摸著男性器官的裝置吧。

有幾個男人笑眯眯地抬頭仰望。 好像在地下室裡的拷問室。

一名男子發現自己已經恢復了意識，走近被吊著的人物，用黑色絲帶綁住了性器根本。 做蝴蝶結，持(有)枯萎的竿的話從尿道口使之插入細長的器具。

「真是太好了！ 」

看著對異物的插入發出悲鳴的聲音，把器具埋起來放開了手。 離開吊著的男人，和其他的男人會合。

「卡地亞的從者，在某種程度上，已經掌握是誰被召喚了。 詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 如果你是邪惡的領袖，墮落為雌性的話，那將是充分的賣品」

大概是魔術師的男人笑著說。

作為Servant的人物，如果重新簽訂契約的話，留在這個世界也是可能的，所以魔術師們賣得好是事實吧。 我知道這一點，所以在做。

「作為Servant的我，如果老實地接受這個攻擊的話？ 」

不能扯斷這個繩子,不過，用魔術被編織，被強化的東西莫里亞蒂自己，注意到。 要將其撕裂，就要消耗魔力。 現在，作為主人的少女不在。 最好事先做好能節約的部分。

「只能老實接受了吧？ 魔術協會的魔術師一起攻擊並破壞異端的組織是很容易的」

為了讓從者們保持沉默，從作為主人的少女奪走令咒就行了。 殺了就完了。

對於被認為是對黑暗的威脅的發言，突然放鬆了口角。 因為這樣的可能性很低。

「你們太天真了。 如果是我的話，當然不會做那種做法」

魔術師堂堂正正的進攻等，對策也容易取。 原本，要進入那個地方的設施，也有必要超越由魔術和自然被製造了的結界。

「如果Servant的你是這邊的Servant的話，那就另當別論了。 」

作為領袖的男人，有著魔術師風貌的男人，在對話結束後，打響了手指。 以啪啪的聲音為信號，吊著的肉體掉下來。 異物從屁股孔侵入了內藏。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚！ 」

變成自重地叼進去的形式，從被撕裂的疼痛中脫口而出的聲音。 仰起的背影。 和木馬坐了的莫里亞蒂的性器官和屁股之間。 相當於被稱作會陰的地方的器具。 小小的球體的玩具開始振動，更加從口發出聲音。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

襲擊下半身的衝擊。 被給予了由於振動刺激的肉體從下被串，吊起來了的狀態搖晃。 從睜開的眼睛到臉頰流下的眼淚。

好痛。 好痛苦。 好痛。 好痛苦。

在眾目睽睽之下，只能發出悲鳴。

「啊，啊，啊啊，啊啊，啊啊啊啊」

被那樣說了多久？

相當於會陰部的振動，模仿被插入了直腸內的男性器的振動也持續振動。 內部的玩具也加入旋轉，也有挖內壁的動作，切頭嘎吱地挖有內壁的地方的時候與bikubiku身體跳躍。

痛苦也變成性的快樂，棒狀的器具刺入的性器具朝向天空，從器具的間隙灑出透明的液體。 與聲音最初的時候不同，變成甜的東西。

出汗的皮膚發紅，反復痙攣。 睜開眼睛，咯噔咯噔地顫抖著。

「啊，啊，啊，啊啊，啊」

眼角飛來飛去的光。 即使啪嗒啪嗒地一下子掉進黑暗裡，也會馬上被拉回來。 無盡的刺激和快樂。 其中也沒有說出拒絕的話。

一邊嬉笑，一邊看著莫里亞蒂樣子的男人們,不過，把目光轉向了撬開出入口的聲音。 有一個男人的身影。

走到拷問室的人看了那個房間的狀況，憤怒染上了冷靜沉著的表情。

「沒有主人就覺得很幸運」

朝著閃閃發光的翡翠雙眸，踢、打、昏倒魔術師和在場的男人們。 吧嗒吧嗒地掃除，推倒，拿起領導人格的男人的手有的遙控器，切斷了電源。 把遙控器掉在地板上，踩壞，把目光轉向了木馬上面的人物。

「啊...... 啊......」

空虛的眼睛。 即使動作停止了，圍繞肉體的東西也不會停止。

被吊著的繩子鬆弛，支撐身體的東西丟失，橫(側)倒下，接住快要落下了的身體的手臂。 解開戒備的繩子，讓它躺在地板上。

「啊？ 」

沒有意義的聲音從口被發出，痙攣的肉體。 從勃起的雄性中抽出器具，解開綁著的絲帶。

「莫里亞蒂」

呼喚名字，輕輕拍打臉頰。 即使呼喚，空虛的藍色瞳孔仍在空中彷徨。

「啊，啊...... 啊」

洩漏的聲音是尖銳的。 我把眉頭靠近了那個。

「你應該和主人簽訂了契約，從者。 」

對莫里亞蒂來說，重要的存在閃爍。 有必要將意識喚回這邊。

「Master、kun......」

微弱的藍色瞳孔中寄宿著光芒。 讀出自己正在恢復意識，並繼續說下去。

「詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 你殺了我吧？ 將被關在這裡，拷問的我」

讓他的記憶篡改。 加上暗示，使之深信。 如果是這種情況的話，是有效的手段。

「夏洛克、福爾摩斯......」

「這樣啊。 你怪我吧」

什麼都可以認為是福爾摩斯做的。 如果通過增加仇恨來挽回自我的話。

冷靜淡淡地被告知的聲音。 從空虛的表情中露出感情。 包含憤怒和憎恨的東西。

「喂，福爾摩斯。 只要你不在」

表情返回，被手握了的訓練拐杖。 如果從打算用刀切開的莫里亞蒂飛退，丟失意識，頭掉下。 手中的拐杖消失了。

站在失去意識的他的身旁，脫下外套抱起他的身體。 為了離開這裡，用通信發出了信號。

Rayshift，返回了的管制室。

「福爾摩斯，達迪呢？ 」

擔心著沒關係跑過來的少女。 對主人的身姿，柔和地笑。

「沒有大的傷。 魔力用盡只會失去意識」

「太好了」

安心地說著，朝著瑪修的方向走去。 目送他的背影，達芬奇走了過來。

「可以嗎？ 放大我對你的憎恨」

不是從頭到尾,不過，對某種程度監視的她預料。

「啊，我沒有跟主人說過，你放心吧。 真不愧是如此殘酷，還是不知道為好」

「是啊」

我點了點頭，說得對。 在管制室離開的地方，看到瑪修和其他的職員們談話的主人，把視線落下了抱起的莫里亞蒂。

「沒必要記得那麼差勁的事情。 我本來就對我抱有憎恨。 通過引導他們回到那裡，他回來的話很便宜」

眯起眼睛，不知從哪裡悲傷地往下看。 看著還睡著的疲憊的臉，抬起視線向前走。

目送著從管制室走出來的福爾摩斯，歎了一口氣。

「明明你也會感到痛苦......」

幾句，達芬奇嘟噥著，回到了平時的業務。

醫務室。 在床上被迫睡覺的莫里亞蒂陪伴的，是一個少女和機器。

「啊，papa」

注意到，睜開眼睛向他探出身體的少女。

「Fran，Babbage君」

慢慢地抬起上身，呼喚著坐在床旁的兩個人的名字。 法郎把手放在莫里亞蒂的額頭上。

「不熱嗎？ 不想要嗎？

歪著腦袋，擔心地問。 抬頭仰望的眼睛，不由得緊緊地抱住少女的身體。

「就算沒關係，我的女孩子」

「papa，好難過」

「Professor、Vector(??) 的女兒會倒閉」

「啊，對不起」

如果放鬆手臂，身體就會離開。

「啊，我起床了。 」

看著匆匆忙忙從醫務室走出來的少女，她的表情開始鬆弛。 莫里亞蒂向她揮手說路上小心，巴貝奇口中吐出的歎息。

「看起來很健康，這比什麼都好。 還記得發生了什麼事嗎？ 」

被問到時，臉變強了。 顫抖的肩膀。

哈哈哈，不要錯過馬上修補。

「總覺得呢。 那個可惡的偵探......」

緊緊握住床單的手。

「這樣啊」

被發出的聲音不變，蒸汽機關的他的表情不能讀取。

「怎麼了？ 巴貝奇君」

「不。 我也去吧」

他走出醫務室，對走錯路的青年皺起了眉頭。

「你來幹什麼？ 」

臉上寫著不舒服。 一邊看那個，對方一邊叼管子，吐白煙。

「不。 因為做了很過分的事情呢」

只是打聽一下情況。 轉身向屋外走去。 他朝著那個黑色的背，扔了枕頭，但是沒有撞到他，就撞到門上掉了下來。

「殺了你，夏洛克・福爾摩斯」

毫不掩飾憎恨，低聲說。

被門擋住了，枕頭沒有碰到。 從莫里亞蒂的表情和聲色，明白了對他掛上(放上)了的暗示好好地掛上(放上)的事，忽然使嘴邊放鬆了。

「你壞了的話，太無聊了。 」

失去他後的世界消失了顏色。 無論遇到什麼事件，與他在背後牽著手、制定的縝密計畫相比，盡是一些馬虎。

終於，我們又相遇了。 如果不能一成不變地引發事件，就不能享受。 即使是為了主人的惡劣，也會成為刺激。

只是，即使出現記憶的篡改，被引起的事也不會改變。 肉體記住了的東西，每有事復蘇吧。

（他曾因拷問而獲得性快樂。 恐怕，生前沒有得到過那種強烈的刺激吧。 性經驗也很可疑。 那麼...... ）

對他來說暫時就是敵人了吧。 雖說是宿敵，但也不能就此結束。

一邊走在通道上，一邊思考。 原來如此，為了維持主人的莫里亞蒂，該怎麼辦呢？

福爾摩斯說，他的目光無法離開的狀況還在繼續，嘴角放鬆了。

然後，第二天沒有任何問題，和老闆和其他的從者們一起，莫里亞蒂去執行任務。 知道那件事的，只有福爾摩斯和達芬奇。 包括老闆在內，其他人都只知道Rayshift處發生了什麼。

從周回返回，與主人們分手返回自己的房間。 躺在床上。

「熱......」

明明很累，下半身卻發燒，腹部深處有一種疼痛的感覺。

變成這樣的狀態，這不是第一次。 任務結束後的夜晚，一定會變得很奇怪。 頭腦中浮現的是淫蕩的欲望。

「我......」

我不知道這個東西。

如果暫時老實點，就會慢慢遠離，就像是回到原來的發作一樣。

在床上蜷曲身體，反復深呼吸。 本應緩慢平息的熱度非但沒有消失，反而出現了閃光燈的景象。

「啊，啊，啊，啊，啊」

蹂躪腹中的東西。 雖然肉體已經達到了頂峰，卻無法停止。 無盡的刺激。

「啊，啊......」

我想要。 滿足中華，與gorigori擦的東西。

手伸向下半身，把內衣和褲子都脫掉，一隻手握住自己高漲的欲望，摩擦起來，另一隻手碰到後孔，埋在裡面。

「嗯，啊，啊...... 啊」

想活潑。 想把欲望吐出來。

但是，還不夠。 傳達不到。

「怎麼樣...... 誒？ 」

自慰之類，擦出應該結束的，無論什麼時候也不訪問的絕頂。 在想為什麼的反面，被捆綁之前沒有ku事嗎，也想。

「哼哼，都是因為你......」

我不太記得了，一瞬間看到的景象都是因為他。 他那樣說了。

「我來幫你吧？ 」

聽到的聲音，全身僵硬。 向出口望去，他站在那裡。

「ほーずっ」

對隨意進入了房間的存在提高聲音，他朝這邊接近。

「因為我是這麼做的。 他說要負責任，你只要沉溺在快樂中就好」

不改變表情說，上床。 抓住莫里亞蒂的腳，使之打開，讓身體插入的話，胯股之間靠近了臉。 舔著屁股孔，往裡擰舌頭。

「住手，哎呀，啊，啊啊啊」

啪嚓啪嚓地舔濕。 舌頭光滑觸及粘膜，流入唾液。 擺弄背後的手指脫落，取而代之的是福爾摩斯的頭髮。

肉體對焦急等待的刺激感到歡喜，得到了快感。 應該不知道的性的快感。

「恩...... 啊、啊、不、是...... 啊，哦哦哦哦」

濕潤綻放的花蕾。 福爾摩斯放開埋著的臉，緊貼著的孔中寄託著自己的欲望。

「我覺得辭職更痛苦」

因為還沒有。

為了不讓她逃跑，她抓住了腰，一口氣插入了欲望。 推開狹窄的肉壁，貫穿到裡面盡頭的牆壁。

「───啊！ 」

體積大的熱塊填滿了空洞。 摩擦著內膜，猛地敲打著深處的雄性，莫里亞蒂的肉體向著絕頂飛去。 從性器中滴出液體。

顫抖的身體。 內膜欣然吃肉棒。 在緊緊地勒緊的粘膜上，福爾摩斯雖然屏住呼吸，但是在中華熟悉之前是不會動的。

「...... 啊，放進去就是這個嗎？ 」

應該多教訓一下他們。

一瞬間，沸騰的殺意。 壓抑著想，俯視莫里亞蒂的臉。 一邊重複著粗暴的呼吸，一邊抓住床單過著快樂。

「看，詹姆斯。 還不夠吧？ 」

如果緩慢地搖動腰，開著從口漏出的喘氣聲。

「啊，夏天洛克，再擦一點。 亂七八糟......」

如果給了這個，就停不下來。 莫里亞蒂不知道止住欲望的方法。 肉體想要，忠實于欲望地追求他。 在朦朧的視野邊緣，短短的一瞬間，仿佛看錯了似的，福爾摩斯眯起眼睛，露出了快要哭出來的表情。 眨眼一看，下一次看到的時候還是一副和往常一樣的臉。

（明明是你這樣做的。 你為什麼露出受傷的表情？ ）

那個疑問也是，被刺激從擦去魚的肉棒中消除的。

「啊，啊...... 啊，嗯...... 啊、啊」

肉筒往來的熱塊。 在淺的地方拉開前列腺，在深處咯噔咯噔地往上推，挖出。 明明已經達到了一次，但是肉體卻對被給予的刺激懷有熱情。

從結合部響起的是與淫穢的水聲碰撞的乾燥的聲音。 薄色素的男人的欲望被抽出，被推入的每次聲音立，邊緣的褶卷起來，露出紅的粘膜。

「啊，喂，喂，蘋果，好舒服......」

為了尋求更多，腳纏繞在對方的腰上，手臂被福爾摩斯的背轉動。 推上去，被搖晃的運動合起搖動腰，在naka能得到的快樂裡(上)溺水的莫里亞蒂，理性沒殘留。

淫亂地喘息，說煽動的言詞。 雖然知道自己無意識，卻被肉欲驅使。 同時頭腦也會冷卻。

只是，為了發散欲望的Sex。 那裡什麼都沒有。 只是用拷問了的調教安慰原來象野獸一樣地發情的雌性。

（把貶低你的傢伙殺掉就好了。 那也不夠）

如果這還親手墮落到這種地步，那就另當別論了。 想著早點那樣做就好了，甩開考慮那樣，激烈地搖晃。

「哎，啊啊...... 啊，嗯，啊...... 啊」

蒼藍的瞳孔被淋濕，張著嘴巴溢出的唾液和流向臉頰的淚水弄得亂七八糟的臉。 白色的皮膚發紅，表示興奮。

「你欲望，不被侵犯就不被滿足的是我。 所以，你看，好好地接受吧」

冷淡地說了，深深地頂上吐出了欲望。 被腸內射精，擴展的熱的觸覺，莫里亞蒂嘎吱嘎吱使之痙攣身體。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

應該是在裡面吧。 吐出一次精，從枯萎了的陰莖滴溜溜地液體，象榨取尿道殘留的精液一樣地收縮的媚肉。 緩緩地彎腰，全部注入後從中抽出。 倒流，掉到床單上的白濁。

「啊，啊...... 啊、夏天——啊——洛克......」

朦朧的眼睛。

「下次再來嗎？ 」

疑問的話。 看著年幼的莫里亞蒂語調生硬，福爾摩斯露出了笑容。 想要笑卻笑不出來。 抬起嘴角，緊緊抓住，俯視的翡翠雙眸中的影子。

無法回答問題，像覆蓋莫里亞蒂的視野一樣地放手，使之閉上眼。 突然下巴掉了，意識消失了，咬著嘴唇。 離開身體，整理好身體素質後下床了。 毆打牆壁。

「這是什麼？ 好痛苦。 好痛。 怒不可遏」

說著要嘔吐，走出房間。 仿佛要逃離莫里亞蒂一般。 淚水從眼眸中流了下來。

來自過去強烈的刺激，肉體的暴走。 這，屢次被引起，那個每次莫里亞蒂被福爾摩斯抱。 然後，只剩下莫里亞蒂一點點的理性，我看到的是快要哭出來似的，一臉痛苦的表情福爾摩斯。

控制室。

「我想確認一下？ 」

坐在機器前，站在操作達芬奇身後的莫里亞蒂。

「什麼？ 」

她沒有停手，不看著對方，環顧一下周圍，然後張開嘴巴。

「我想看一下前幾天，在最近的過去時間飛翔時的記錄。 」

福爾摩斯告訴他自己是想幹的，那樣的話就不會浮現出那樣的表情了。

達芬奇把身體轉向身後的莫里亞蒂。 舉起投降和雙手，縮緊肩膀。

「很遺憾，我無法監視你發生了什麼事。 當然，也沒有資料」

「...... 如果不把記錄抹掉，會不會對主人造成不好的影響？ 」

對於達芬奇的發言，莫里亞蒂莫里亞蒂莫里亞蒂莫里亞蒂作出了「名答」。

「在我看來，你的暗示已經開始解開了。 我並不想隱瞞，但也不打算說」

硬要留下啟示的單詞，達芬奇轉向監視器。 不管說什麼，他都判斷出答案是得不到答覆的，莫里亞蒂離開了管制室。 剛走出通道，就按住了頭。 前進一步，倒在牆上，靠在牆上。

「如果是暗示，那是......」

閃光倒退的情景。 被擦入，福爾摩斯這個存在。 除去那個剩下的東西。

一陣一陣的疼痛是頭還是胸？ 不管怎麼說，好像被警告說不能想起來。

反復深呼吸，估計頭痛治好了，走出通道。

（不是因為你，我明白了。 不是福爾摩斯的錯。 ）

只有那個我確信。

為了回房間走在通道上。

達芬奇對從工作室進入管制室的人物笑眯眯。

「你會怎麼做呢？ 福爾摩斯」

聽了莫里亞蒂的對話吧？ 福爾摩斯對看起來很開心的她皺起了眉頭。

「怎麼也不做。 為了不讓人想起來，只是讓它擦進而已」

不高興地掩飾著焦躁，打算穿過管制室的青年。 「哼」的一聲，坐在監視器前發出了聲音，「啊！ 」短短地提高聲音。

「如果去福爾摩斯教授那裡的話，我想請你試一試。 」

對他背後說。 回頭的他，放小瓶。 收到的福爾摩斯看了那個瓶子。 裡面有透明的液體。

「如果重新暗示的話，使用那個就可以了。 雖然有點像媚藥，但更容易施行催眠術」

福爾摩斯對著顯示器方向的她什麼也沒說，就拿著小瓶離開了房間。

一邊走在通道上，一邊思考。 前往莫里亞蒂的房間,不過，停住了腳。

（我的錯糾纏不清，讓仇恨轉向，重複現在的狀態。 那個總有一天會破產。

總有一天會想起來的。 無法忘記正在回憶的東西。 肉體記住的快樂。

只是想避免失去他。 那個頭腦也是，擁有才智的他的自我。 本來就只有這些，被憎恨也沒關係，但是失去理性的他卻有被要求的空虛。 那裡什麼都沒有。 有的是欲望昇華的動物欲望。

（啊，難道可以說是情感轉移了嗎？ 這種無法控制的感情恐怕是...... ）

應該承認自己有特別的感情。 如果用自己的這雙手，教導性欲望，使之溺水之後被要求，那麼不變成那樣的討厭的心情。 精神變得冷淡什麼的。

我明白了，戀愛什麼的，是不可能的。 我以為不會。 我想不是那樣的感情。 但是，還有哪些單詞可以套用呢？

（索性，不是憎恨，而是對其他感情。 不...... ）

他向自己獻媚很不舒服。 連撒嬌都無法想像。

該如何是好，我無法決定，只好走過莫里亞蒂的房間，腳被吸進了書庫。

『卡地亞的從者，在某種程度上，已經掌握了誰被召喚了。 詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 如果你是邪惡的領袖，墮落為雌性的話，那將是充分的賣品。 』

突然意識回到現實。

「這樣啊，怎麼說呢......」

主人和瑪修，福爾摩斯一起在Rayshift之後，注意到是瞄準主人的，放走她們之後和福爾摩斯一起攪亂。 然後，被抓住了。 此後的事朦朧,不過，現在的夢，用能稱呼為一種閃光背部的復蘇了的景象理解了。

被綁、吊、受拷打的調教，肉體逐漸變換為快樂。 最後溺水了。 給予的快樂。

（所以，我想被侵犯。 想要那強烈的刺激。 ）

「真是個笨蛋，夏洛克」

雖說是為了喚回失去理性和自我的自己，但因為自己做事而受到傷害。 他自己到實際上成為那樣的關係沒注意到的吧。 對只是『宿敵』的對方抱情等。

這樣理解的話，就清楚該怎麼辦了。

（已經被抱了幾次？ 現在的我，不能滿足于那樣的玩具吧。 ）

刻下的感覺也好，記住的快樂也好，都不能放手。 催眠術和暗示之類的東西是不能消除的。

差不多，他也該動了吧，我們要從椅子上站起來。 好像趴在桌子上睡著了。

整理了衣服，走出了房間。 他住的地方大體上是固定的。 從時間帶開始加上眼星，前進了腳。 現在離傍晚很近，應該在書庫吧。

書庫的一角。 坐在被認為是作家組帶入了的沙發上，腳放在桌子上，使之飄浮管子的煙。 既沒有讀書的心情，又像是拖延問題的時間賺錢呆在這裡。

從今天下午開始主人帶著瑪修和其他的從者們，向著特異點前進。 前些日子，沒有叫過莫里亞蒂和福爾摩斯。 這張卡地亞沒有回來。 應該在她們不在的時候讓她們解決吧。

雖然知道現狀，但還是動不了。 如果這段時間也全部想起來的話。 即使想起來，也應該不會壞。

（啊，但是，討厭被其他人抱著...... ）

不想看。 不想知道。 我不希望那樣。 只有自己可以接觸到他。

醜陋的獨佔欲。 也許原本就有這樣的東西。 只是沒有自覺而已。 我一直在追查，能夠解開他引發的事件的，只有自己能抓住他。

雖然討厭那個頭腦被丟失，但是討厭他離開。 如果是那樣，倒不如......。

「果然，是在這裡嗎，偵探」

讓福爾摩斯停止思考的是莫里亞蒂的聲音。 抬起頭，站在沙發附近。

「教授」

從桌子上放下腳，重新坐下。 莫里亞蒂坐在福爾摩斯旁邊。 互相不看對方的臉把視線投向前面的書架。

掛在牆上的鐘聲在靜靜的室內迴響。 只有時間在滴滴答答地流逝。

「...... 如果趕緊重新給我暗示的話，怎麼樣？ 」

提出來的是莫里亞蒂。 不看福爾摩斯的臉就問。

「你知道到哪裡了？ 」

「......」

福爾摩斯追問著回答道。 翡翠的雙眸看著莫里亞蒂的臉。 我注意到了那個視線，猶豫著回答問題。

（你應該注意到了。 福爾摩斯）

不用特意說，也應該知道暗示即將解除。 多少，記憶返回著也應該預料到。

「不說的話，就是全部嗎？ 」

（想起來的話，要離開我嗎？ 還是...... ）

一直凝視著莫里亞蒂，告訴他。 他可能採取的行動。 思考一下該如何應對。

拼命也能看見福爾摩斯的表情。 認真的眼神，哈，呼氣。

「把我的情感也轉移到了我身上嗎，偵探」

冷淡地，象推開一樣地嘴。 把冰冷的眼睛轉向我。

「這樣的話，你怎麼辦？ 」

不要移開視線。 一直凝視著。

「...... 雖然應該說很為難，但是說實話還是比較方便的」

輕輕地叫了一聲，從沙發上抬起腰，像抱住對方一樣轉動手臂，跨過他的腳，坐在他上面。 緊密的身體。 對於莫里亞蒂的行動，福爾摩斯睜開了眼睛。

「福爾摩斯君，來上個課吧。 」

嘴角上揚。 作為教育家的發言。

「你告訴我什麼？ 」

年長的物件。 如果反駁煽動的說法，只是稍微互相接觸的接吻。

「你知道戀愛這種東西嗎？ 不湊巧我也不詳細，但多少能明白。 比你更好吧」

為了讓屁股底下的雄性介意，搖晃著腰。 用薄的屁股擦，解開有熱的話忽然放鬆嘴邊。

「真是年輕啊。 很容易理解」

「莫里亞蒂，你打算幹什麼？ 」

肉體的反應不能隱藏,不過，表情修補。 問題在於，雖然不滿意，但讀不懂他的想法。

（你到底在想什麼？ 你知道我喜歡你，什麼...... ）

為了讀取隱藏在藍色瞳孔深處的真意而不移開視線。

「應該說是上課吧。 如果想在抱有好感的人面前鼓起幹勁的話，會採取怎樣的行動，我採取的行動就是那樣的」

突然撞到額頭，肩膀掉了下來。

「我討厭你。 但是，你的好意和欲望讓我利用。 事情的開始是由玩具調教,不過，刻畫了從此後知道了的別人的熱的欲望來的Sex得到的快樂的是你。 你沉下欲望這種暴走的性快樂肉體。 喜歡我的你，很容易吧？ 」

做出壞臉來。 要強調到底是利用。

（是的，這只是利用。 只是利用。 我討厭你。

至少，必須討厭。 不只是肉體關係。 這樣想的時候，我發現自己已經對他抱有同樣的感情了。

面對作為惡的存在的表情，莫里亞蒂詢問，福爾摩斯回應「原來如此」，從腰撫摸臀部。

「恩」

「如果你喜歡著你的我，可以隨心所欲地觸摸你，那我就接受吧。 詹姆斯」

從衣服上面妖怪地撫摩轉動的手。 那個手勢使腰浮起。

「等一下。 你打算在這種地方幹嗎？ 」

臉一下子熱了起來，想離開身體，但被腰扭著的手卻放不開。

「即使要搬到房間。 我不喜歡被你利用。 你也喜歡我吧」

突然抱起來，站起來。 而且快要掉下來了，緊緊地抱住背部的莫里亞蒂。

（你說你討厭我，但卻沒有改變。 為了不讓你離去，讓我沉迷其中。 ）

（走了調了。 但是，如果沒有夏洛克的話...... ）

一邊感受著對方的體溫，一邊理解著不能離開對方。 不能放手。

福爾摩斯的臥室。 在床上放下莫里亞蒂的身體，蒙上。 解開領帶，把襯衫的紐扣一個一個地解開。

「福爾摩斯，為什麼要做那種迷人的事......」

脫去衣服的指尖。 一點點露出皮膚，被脖子，鎖骨掉落的嘴唇癢。 福爾摩斯抬頭看著微微顫抖的身體。

「繼續和你上課。 要引起對方的注意，該怎麼辦呢？ 」

胸口，嘴唇掉落在白色的皮膚上，用舌頭舔著淡色的裝飾。 用粗糙的舌頭舔著乳頭，用手捂住了嘴巴的刺激。

「嗯！ 」

「據說前列腺和乳頭是連在一起的。 感覺也不奇怪」

舔著舌尖尖尖銳的突起，反方向用手指摘下，壓碎後滾動。 手指和舌頭輕輕地玩弄有芯的這個地方，對於不斷湧出的東西不能隱藏困惑。

「嗯，嗯，這個，我不要...... 啊」

因為胸部的刺激，沒想到身體竟然這麼熱。

「真的，討厭嗎？ 」

我問他，把臉從胸口放開。 手透過布撫摸著下半身。

「呵呵，你這傢伙，是這樣的......」

你不是至今都沒有做過嗎？

為了引起我的注意，確實的感情伴隨了的行為。 這樣的，Sex之類不知道。

（我討厭這個。 這太恐怖了...... ）

只是，用只吐出欲望的Sex充分。 我還以為那樣就可以了。

看到莫里亞蒂明顯驚慌失措的樣子，福爾摩斯眯起了眼睛。 這樣做的是自己。 那個很舒服。

「愛著的時候，想慢慢的融化。 」

知道沉溺于被給予的快樂，失去理性，自我尋求的身姿。 但是，只是到達那裡是不會變的。

福爾摩斯露出了壞心眼的表情。 焚燒了的雖說是莫里亞蒂，是意外。 他的接觸方式和自己的肉體的反應。

「哎喲，原來是這樣啊...... 哇！ 」

在說完不希望之前，趕緊打開前面，舔了從衣服下取出的莫里亞蒂的性器，尖端。

「啊，以為是你，還不錯。 」

那是真心話。 真心自然地流露出來了。

拿熱(度)，從下向上舔上勃起的陰莖，剝皮，使之露出龜頭的話接吻。 舔舐從尿道口滲出的液體，引導到口內。

「啊，啊，哎呀，哎呀！ 」

毫不猶豫地用嘴巴愛撫髒東西。 被溫暖的溫暖的內膜包圍，被舌頭和喉嚨深處的粘膜摩擦，感到被給予的刺激象溶化一樣的錯覺。 口交做的福爾摩斯的做法不是習慣,不過，變成對經驗淺的莫里亞蒂太強的東西。

腰部搖擺，雙手撥亂福爾摩斯的頭髮。 兩腳踢床單。

「啊，嗯...... 嗯，啊，已經、搞砸了、搞砸了」

被逼到絕頂。 莫里亞蒂發出了控訴的聲音。 福爾摩斯也察覺到，雖然聽到了這個聲音，但實際上是口中蔓延開來的急速的味道，很快就達到了。

「啊啊啊啊！ 」

淺地叼，被吸附，在福爾摩斯的口中吐出了。 吞下有青澀粘性的液體，福爾摩斯離開臉。

「這樣的味道嗎？ 」

嗯。 莫里亞蒂用雙手遮住了臉。 害羞、無奈、想從這個地方消失。

「Ho ̄zu no, baka......」

咯噔咯噔，那樣毒吐竭盡全力。

離開身體，下床後，打開放在桌子上的瓶子。 一口氣喝水，去除嘴裡殘留的苦味，回到床上。 抓住遮住臉的手剝下，親吻。 互相親吻，然後離開。

「張開嘴巴」

如果發出指示，對坦率地開口的莫里亞蒂，此次插入舌頭。 深深地纏繞舌頭的接吻。

「嗯...... 呼、唔」

接觸口腔的粘膜，在口中作為敏感的部位的舌頭互相纏繞。 嘴唇，一邊發出濕潤的聲音，一邊纏繞舌頭，咽下混合在一起的唾液。

（不知道，是這樣的。 真的、被欺負了...... ）

被福爾摩斯所玩弄，留下自我，理性一點點被削弱。 被給予的快樂有明確的意志。 像他說的那樣，我愛你。

「恩，哼...... 嗯，啊」

慢慢地舌尖離開，銀線連接舌尖。 切斷、依依不捨地凝視著翡翠的眼睛。

濕潤的藍色瞳孔。 濕潤而濕潤的嘴唇。 淩亂的鬍子。 目不轉睛地仰望著的莫里亞蒂的表情吞噬著生唾。

「真是的，你......」

這是無意識中做的表情吧。 但是，要吹動這邊充分的東西。

把臉靠近耳邊。 一邊歎氣一邊問。

「那麼舒服嗎？ 」

「哎呀！ 」

上下兩肩。 通紅的臉頰。

「別聽，給我......」

被俯視也不好辦，翻來覆去地躺著，俯臥著，抱著枕頭。

「哎呀......」

雖然沒有想到會有這樣的反應，但那樣的話就把褲子和內衣一起脫了，放著讓她站起來。

「等一下！ 」

「被舔了，很舒服吧？ 」

習慣裡面，淋濕正好是第一次Sex的時候做的事情。

「那、那、雖然心情很好......」

現在和那時不一樣。

只有臉朝後說，福爾摩斯只是傻笑。

「總之，我討厭。 從剛才開始，就怪怪的，怪怪的」

好幾次把身體連在一起。 做了Sex。 但是，做法不同。 身體的欲望方法不同。

對於討厭的理由，突然臉鬆弛了。 從福爾摩斯的臉上笑個不停。

「啊，就是為了讓她這麼做，才這麼接觸的。 那麼，如果你說喜歡我的話，就去拿化妝水吧。 雖然有一段時間我會把你保持原樣」

高興的笑臉。 到放置不管為止，想要潤滑油嗎？ 福爾摩斯希望的單詞放在嘴邊，被舔一下好嗎？

（兩個都討厭...... ）

雖然想這樣說，但是也不能忘記被屁股孔舔過的快樂。 嚇得脊樑起雞皮疙瘩。

欲望佔先。 更強烈的快感。 希望把又熱又粗的東西埋到肚子深處。 肉體貪得無止境。 但是，說那個的話理性是障礙。

「為什麼，想要？ 」

把臉靠近耳朵，低聲問道。 讓他說。 希望你說。

「...... 啊！ 」

咽氣。 想要NAKA的話腹部的深處的疼痛止不住。 身體餓了。 與意識無關。

「...... 夏洛克」

「喂，詹姆斯。 你喜歡我嗎？

用幼稚的說法，撫摸屁股的手。 撫摸著那硬邦邦的屁股。

「嗚嗚......。 已經，可以了。 因為喜歡夏洛克，快點，那個...... 把中華、亂七八糟、給我......」

一邊說，臉被枕頭掩埋，聲音變得小地難聽見,不過，福爾摩斯沒聽漏。 不是回答，而是抓住腰抬起，舌頭在裂縫中爬行，從花蕾向裡爬行。

「嗯...... 啊，嗯...... 嗯」

將唾液注入體內，舌頭貼近內膜。 把手指伸進去，像淋濕了手指一樣流進去。 像拒絕一樣狹窄的媚肉綻放了。

「哇，啊...... 夏洛克...... 嗯」

濕漉漉的聲音直立，舔著自己無法觸及的地方，這讓我感到很開心。 明明很害羞，卻很舒服。 張著嘴巴連自己都解開了。

貪婪的肉體。 對控制喘息的莫里亞蒂，明白還理性完全沒放手。

「暴走，和失去理性的你反應不一樣。 這也到哪裡去呢？ 」

雖然不是完全習慣了，但在與至今為止看到的他不同的混亂方式面前無法抑制住興奮。 伸出手指，將從衣服下取出的高傲的自己的欲望寄託于此。

「啊......」

屁股眼兒的肉棒。 那種熱度，令人毛骨悚然的東西能夠穿越。 想要的東西。

「夏啊洛克......」

「詹姆斯，是你所期望的。 」

一按住因歡喜而顫抖的腰，沖到裡面。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

啪嗒一聲響起，進入直腸內的楔子。 被貫穿，背向後仰。

陰囊越碰越深，使之插入，吐出淺的呼吸。 纏繞在竿子上的粘膜。 緊緊地束縛起來。

「...... 詹姆斯」

從肉筒裡勒緊。 搖晃腰，與蠢動，給予快感的naka逆轉。 把腰拉到拔不掉的地方，插進去。 即使被捆住了也推到腹部側的疙瘩，挖到盡頭的牆。

「啊，啊...... 啊、嗚、嗚、嗚...... 啊」

大猩猩往來的雄性擦著內壁，引出確實的快樂。 擠破前列腺，深的地方也咯噔咯噔地紮。

很瞭解的快感。 心情好的事。

（明明很舒服，怎麼了，奇怪...... ）

與激烈地被攻立，象野獸一樣地交叉結束不同。 也不是說動作緩慢。

「啊...... 啊、什麼、那......」

不溺水。 理性殘留著。

「困惑的你也很可愛。 但是，這個你知道嗎？ 」

不放開理性的他。 更加使之提高腰，咯噔咯噔撞牆，一口氣掛上(放上)體重填埋。 龜頭突然進入牆的對面。

「真是太好了！ 」

眼前散落著白色的火花。 一瞬間，意識就飛走了。

「啊，是...... 啊、嗚...... 嗚、夏洛、嗚」

撲哧一聲汗流出來。 視野的角落裡閃爍著藍色的，是魔力的暴走吧。 輕輕地出現，捕捉一隻飛舞後消失的藍色蝴蝶，吃一隻翅膀。

「那麼舒服嗎？ 結腸中」

用龜頭得到著與收縮緊杆的內膜不同的觸覺。 像吸附一樣的濕潤的感覺。

「哎...... 嗚、嗚嗚、不行...... 誒？ 」

只是有一點動搖，莫里亞蒂不知道奔跑的快樂。

（又熱又融化。 我只能理解你的心情）

感覺不到自己在做什麼，在觸摸什麼。 明白的是自己心中欲望的熱情，從那裡擴展的快感。

吃了藍色的蝴蝶，突然笑了。 這就是真正的他吧。 從伴隨感情的行為得到的東西，與只是為了使之發洩性欲的東西不同。 因此使之發狂的身姿，福爾摩斯自己拉出的東西。

「不管幾次都行？ 對我來說很舒服」

喂？ 和善地告訴他的話，抓住他的腰，使之前後腰。 在括弧上畫上褶皺，體味由龜頭和竿子得到的感覺的差異。 一直蠢蠢欲動的直腸和緊緊纏繞在一起被吸入的結腸。

「啊！ 啊！ 哇，哎呀，在說...... 啊、因為、所以啊」

在完全嵌入的肉棒太深的地方攪拌。 從沒被慢慢地觸摸的性器滴的液體床單淋濕。 抱住枕頭的手也使不上勁。 從開著的口溢出的唾液做為枕頭斑點。

因為福爾摩斯抓住腰，舉起，只是舉起腰的狀態,不過，連那個事都現在的莫里亞蒂沒明白。

「哇，哎呀...... 啊啊，不要抱怨...... 啊、下次再來啊」

猛然一跳的身體。 刀尖被掩埋，或者被拔出，或者被穿到太深的地方，絕頂無法停止。 在幹勁十足的狀態下，喘不過氣來。

「...... 詹姆斯&

為了不忙地收縮，被強地緊緊的內膜引導，福爾摩斯到結腸推入射精了。 被呼嚕呼嚕地吐出的液體的觸覺，嘎吱嘎吱痙攣的莫里亞蒂的肢體。

「夏天啊洛克，啊啊啊！ 」

吐出的東西什麼都沒有，肉體使之顫抖，總算訪問了的快樂的結束。 一想到電源啪的一聲掉了，就放下了意識。

從裡面抽出枯萎了的自己，俯視筋疲力盡地在床單上拋出身體的莫里亞蒂。 也許是注入了深處，精液並沒有逆流，而是鮮紅地卷起的花蕾讓人心痛。

「我不會離開你。 除了我以外誰也不讓碰。 再也......」

誓言。 抱起無意識的身體，朝著浴室走去。

意識浮現。 頭疼得厲害。

「為什麼......？ 」

頭痛。 身體到處疼。 聲音嘶啞，喉嚨痛。

抬起上身，頭暈目眩，再次沉到床單上。 如果想辦法看周圍，明白是莫里亞蒂的房間。

（福爾摩斯運來的嗎...... ）

特意搬運，穿著睡衣躺在床上。 沒有黏糊糊的感覺，擦乾身體再說。

「......」

張開嘴，但沒有發出聲音。 咳嗽得咯噔咯噔，不作聲了。

（對宿敵的愛等等...... ）

不可有，如果是本來的話。 但是，現在是和同一個主人簽訂契約的人，不能互相殘殺。

而且那種感覺還是第一次。 不是為了滿足性欲，而是讓對方懷有愛心和感情的行為。 因為自己也說了喜歡，所以亂得厲害。

（是因為他們暴走，欲望之後再要求嗎？ 從素面的狀態波及是第一次，這麼說來）

揭露這邊的手的動作。 翡翠的眼神。 然後，把你深處撬開。

「───啊！ 」

光是想起就奔跑的快樂蜷曲著身體，握著床單。 心砰地疼痛著深處，有種像中華被淋濕一樣的錯覺。

（明明什麼都沒做。 明明沒被打，居然還打起精神來...... ）

慢慢地調整呼吸，掩飾不住驚訝。 那種感覺不會消失。

（這樣不行。 我打算利用那傢伙...... ）

並不是想沉溺于快樂。 即使知道不能放手，也不能成為造成障礙的東西。

總算是抬起上身，但視線搖晃著疼痛的頭。 從床上放下腳，反復深呼吸。

「我，夏洛克」

語言發出聲音，乾脆的聲音一下子就嗆了。

關節疼。 一邊想著能不能站起來，一邊想著要站起來，卻沒有力氣，一下子崩塌了。

「Ta, nai (no)......」

腰腿站不起來。 想回到床上也站不起來，所以動彈不得。

「你太亂來了。 」

從聲音傳來的方向看，門前有福爾摩斯的身影。 因為明白即使張開口，也發出沙啞的聲音以外，一口瞪對方。

特別表情不變，冷靜的臉的那樣，舉起莫里亞蒂的身體，讓床坐的話伸出手拿的塑膠瓶。 坦率地接受，打開瓶蓋的話喝內容。 礦泉水潤喉，緩解喉嚨疼痛。

「那麼，你是來幹什麼的呢？ 」

閉上瓶蓋，抬頭看著眼前站著的年輕人。

「啊，我很在意你的樣子。 這樣的話，腰腿就不靈了，頭也疼了......」

輕輕撫摸後背的手的觸感，咬著嘴唇。 身體撲哧一聲跳起來。 對於莫里亞蒂過敏的反應，福爾摩斯睜開了眼睛。

「或許，你......」

聽到福爾摩斯的叫聲，臉一下子紅了起來。 伸出手，緊緊地握住他的大衣。

「不要說。 我也很為難啊？ 那樣的、厲害的、只是想起來、那個......」

低著頭，變小的聲音。 連耳朵都變得通紅的臉。

「沒想到你有可愛的一面」

從福爾摩斯的角度來看，我不認為他是這麼想的。 不掩飾脫口而出的真心話，從大衣下取出小瓶。 那是從達芬奇那裡得到的東西。

詹姆斯

叫名字，抬起臉打開小瓶的蓋子，液體含在嘴裡，堵住他的嘴唇，使之咽下了。

「嗯，嗯，你，幹什麼？ 」

仰望著讓她喝了什麼，蒼藍的瞳孔微微濕潤著。

「雖說是媚藥，但是暗示變得容易了。 對現在的你來說是必要的吧？

一直凝視著的翡翠。 媚藥這個單詞身體發熱，抓住外套的右手充滿力量。

「又給我暗示了嗎？ 」

「這樣啊。 那樣會更方便」

咚地撞到額頭和額頭。 近距離的相互眼睛。 想要看穿的翡翠和不安的淡藍色。

「只有和我兩個人獨處的時候，你才會混亂。 我的戀人，只有在我的面前」

「只有和你兩個人獨處的時候......」

「對了。 你是主人的從者，阿徹，詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 除此之外什麼都不是」

福爾摩斯淡淡地宣告要銘刻進來。 莫里亞蒂說出自己說過的話，深信自己就是那樣。 暗示控制。

「我是主人君的從者......」

對，嘴巴，用濕潤的眼睛看著福爾摩斯的眼睛。

「現在只有你和我。 喂，夏洛克」

像是在追求般地說著，雙唇重疊。 觸摸一下，突然笑起來。

「那麼好？ 」

推著肩膀，躺在床單上，把腳放在床上，讓福爾摩斯躺在床上，躺在他的旁邊。 沒有設置，莫里亞蒂梳頭髮。

「嗯...... 太棒了。 但是，只要有你在，就好......」

被撫摸著很舒服。 雖然沒有強烈的快樂，但是溫暖的東西卻在蔓延。

「你睡著之前都會在。 下次起床的時候，吃點什麼比較好」

「嗯，我會的。 」

梳著頭髮，撫摸著頭髮的手的觸感。 我感受到了那個，閉上了眼睛。

稍微，安靜的睡息開始聽見，放開了撫摸的手。 但是，抓住大衣的手就那樣。

「沒辦法啊......」

雖然無法想像年長撒嬌的存在會是怎樣，但如果親眼看到，就會覺得很可愛。 自從意識到自己是愛上他之後才知道和她在一起的感情是快樂的。 也有這樣想的自己嗎？

「比起想像，我好像更喜歡你。 你也和我」

抱著這樣的信心，看著睡臉。 直到通過通信調用。

控制室。 主人和從者們的身姿。 今天從現在開始，面向素材收集Archer被收集。 其中也有莫里亞蒂的身影。

在Rayshift，確認了從管制室消失之後，達芬奇看到了進入助理的福爾摩斯。

「看來是解決了呢。 」

福爾摩斯小聲地回答說，不，抱著確信的心情告訴對方。

「我所做的事，只是給他一個開關。 教授具有優秀的頭腦。 只是給了一點控制的契機。 他本來就是可以解決的問題。 他不弱」

冷靜分析的福爾摩斯的語調。 是的，暗示的契機。 開關。

「嗯。 作為我，與主人不變接觸，能力也不變化。 這樣就足夠了。 不管你和他是什麼關係，我也不會插嘴」

很有興趣啊。

意識轉向監視器的達芬奇的對話在那裡中斷了。

（大概是預測吧）

雖然知道有一定程度的事情，但如果不插嘴就沒有關系。 是的，如果沒有和他撕裂的事。

結束一周後返回的主人們，各自離開了管制室。 主人也和瑪修一起離開了房間，福爾摩斯離開了機器前。

「教授」

「有什麼事嗎？ 偵探」

與那種冷淡的回答不同，表情很柔軟。 不會特意隱瞞。

站在莫里亞蒂面前，抓住莫里亞蒂的手。 牽著手，走到管制室外面。

「喂，夏洛克」

雖然臉上寫著不要做太引人注目的事，但是福爾摩斯並沒有介意。 走過道，帶到自己的房間。 一進房間，就抱住莫里亞蒂的身體。

「真是的......」

什麼都不說，只是緊緊抱住的青年。 雖說是在監控，但也像是要說不安似的。

「只要有你施加的暗示，只要你束縛我，我就不會離開你。 」

不剝離緊貼的身體，在背上轉動手臂。

「我知道。 但是，這是第一次被別人奪走、感到不安、嫉妒」

「是啊，戀愛就是這樣的。 」

在表現出感情的青年面前，夾雜著苦笑說，緊緊地貼著臉頰。

「夏洛克」

詹姆斯

堵嘴唇。 張開嘴巴，纏繞舌頭的深深的吻。

「嗯...... 嗯，哼...... 啊」

品味著混雜在一起的唾液，貪婪的吻讓kakun和莫里亞蒂的膝蓋折斷了。 支撐快要崩塌的身體的臂膀。

「哈...... 啊、但是、無法忍耐......」

仰望的眼睛。 貪婪的表情和聲音。

從戰鬥中產生的興奮，喚起作為主人的她被種植了的性欲。 暗示著只要兩個人在一起，就能得到解放、被追求。 轉換開關。

「啊，我也是」

抱起來，搬到床上後，兩人的身體沉入床單中。

附近的體溫。 那裡的溫暖。

不放手。 放不下手。

相互束縛是一種依賴症。 對他的依賴性。

這是執著、依賴和戀愛結合在一起的兩個人的故事。


End file.
